<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're a Bad Little Love by pseudobulbarism (killewich)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778056">You're a Bad Little Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism'>pseudobulbarism (killewich)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Zsasz, Canon-Typical Behavior, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex, Top Roman Sionis, ZsaszMask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" And I'm yours. "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Mask/Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're a Bad Little Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, hello, hello ! ! i've missed you all ! !</p><p>i'm back with the second part of the mega-fill ;3c unlike how i normally list all requests the beginning, i'm gonna let you all just experience this and dive right in . . . i'll be listing everything at the end, but i'll let everyone know this piece fills FIVE ( eight in total with both parts ) prompts requested~ &lt;3</p><p>again, this piece is a giant thank you to everyone's love, feedback, and support ! ! you've all been so lovely, so imaginative, and so fun to chat with down in the comments :") i can't believe this series is already in the second digits, the big ol' number 10 ! ! i still have a pile of prompts and ideas moving forward, and have no intentions of leaving any time soon &lt;3</p><p>first part: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722304 ( previous work in series )</p><p>now, let's get on with it, no? UwU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being dismissed before closing was definitely unusual, Zsasz accustomed to overseeing everyone following through with their duties and being the one to send hired help home. He almost laughs at the thought of Roman following everyone around in the state he was in and chalks it up to needing to blow off steam.</p><p> </p><p>But, he knows he's the last one on the boss's list, and certainly would be seeing the brunt force of it.</p><p> </p><p>Except, he'd be seeing a <em> different side </em> of the man's temper.</p><p> </p><p>Victor settles into the bed, sure to have stripped the good bedding off and piling it into a plush seat off to the side (he could almost hear the fit from the first time he hadn't). Only a silk sheet is draped over him, seemingly bare of everything else, and he sits at the baseboard... and listens.</p><p> </p><p>It's surprisingly much less quiet than anticipated, and he can tell he wouldn't be necessary. It does get pitched at one moment, but dies off quickly, and that seemed to have been the last person out.</p><p> </p><p>He counts the stairs when he can only guess the other's on his way, but there's a longer pause than usual before he expects Roman to tear the doors open. It's hard for the henchman to not feel some sort of pang of protectiveness; worry... but an order was an order. Plus, Roman had gotten through closing without him, so whatever he was doing now couldn't be worse or worth checking on.</p><p> </p><p>Zsasz finally hears footsteps, and can ease into the plush pillows at his sides (they also not the 'good ones'). His eyes settle on the set of double doors, and he offers a small grin, mouth opening to bite out some tease about how it felt to close—</p><p> </p><p>It dies on his tongue, forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Roman was still in his entire suit and slacks, only shy his shoes. Though, that's hardly what had silenced him.</p><p> </p><p>No, it's the black skull-like mask that's fitted to his face, only some of his unruly hair showing from the sides and his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Well, Victor thought he'd been the only one planning a surprise for tonight, but he was gladly mistaken.</p><p> </p><p>His breath is stolen, captivated by the look focused on him behind the stark black mask against pure white. He'd always loved Roman's fine-kept face, don't get him wrong... but that mask?</p><p> </p><p>"It's finished," he finally musters, awe saturating his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I take it someone likes," comes the oddly cool tone, it low and in control... everything but what he'd experienced (and heard) earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he liked it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A lot. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It's... yes," he fumbles as he watches a new Roman Sionis saunter to the end of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Good </em>. Now get your ass over here."</p><p> </p><p>Zsasz exhales softly, it almost a laugh. His 'surprise' failed in comparison, but he was sure it wouldn't go unnoticed in the slightest. He frees himself from the sheet, moving slowly on hands and knees to meet the other as commanded, sure to show off the black and gold panties he'd found several days ago; obviously for him.</p><p> </p><p>Roman hums a pleased note at seeing the missing lingerie find its real owner. It definitely does not go unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p>Victor smirks, and can tell even with the mask, the other was too.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss," he starts, raising to rest on his knees, "...may I?" His eyes flicker to the mask, to where a mouth was hidden.</p><p> </p><p>"Enjoy."</p><p> </p><p>His hand moves to grab a fistful of hair, other cupping the sharp cheek of the mask. He shamelessly makes out with the unmoving, bared mouth, tongue tasting leather teeth. Eyes flutter closed with a soft moan, lips working a one-sided kiss.</p><p> </p><p>He stops only when a leather-clad hand tights around his throat. He breathes out a sigh, but doesn't move. His eyes slowly open to meet the ones watching him, and he only has a moment to wonder if Roman had been watching him the entire time. He's shoved back onto the bed by the throat, palm weighing on his windpipe, drawing out a wheezed sound as the crime lord settled himself above him.</p><p> </p><p>Victor blinks slowly as his throat is abandoned, drawing in a greedy breath. He looks up at Sionis as he positions himself, and then feels his legs being tugged off to the side as he's next. He listens for commands, but surprisingly is met with none as the other sets the scene.</p><p> </p><p>There's a different air to the godfather, one that's even more intoxicating than the usual one that accompanied him.</p><p> </p><p>Roman starts grinding himself against the other's ass, the lace against slacks always an interesting mixture. His hold keeps thighs where he wants them, it sure to leave behind bruises tomorrow. He ruts a sharp, fast pace, grinding down hard.</p><p> </p><p>And through it all, the other is almost unnervingly calm.</p><p> </p><p>No, this wasn't Roman Sionis, this was <em> Black Mask </em>.</p><p> </p><p>A gloved hand curls a finger into a side of the floral underwear, then tears through them, fully exposing the other's already leaking erection.</p><p> </p><p>"Such a filthy slut, already this worked up?"</p><p> </p><p>Victor whines as he feels leather start to jerk him off, unable to keep his hips from lurching into the touch, despite the roughness of the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>"One of Gotham's finest assassins, here in my bed, whining and writhing. What would someone think if they saw you like this?"</p><p> </p><p>The thought shouldn't be so tantalizing.</p><p> </p><p>"Beg," his grip tightens, and halts. "Ask for my bare hand. Make me want to <em> actually </em> touch you."</p><p> </p><p>Zsasz pants, it unfair how hot this all already was. He steels himself, looking up at the eyes that seem to never leave his. "Please," he moans, "I want to feel your hand, have the feeling of your fingers and palm around me."</p><p> </p><p>Sated, Black Mask slowly unhands the other, then strips off both gloves. They're discarded, and both bare hands glide up taunt thighs, nails digging in as they coast back down, getting closer and closer with each pass.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, <em> Black Mask </em>."</p><p> </p><p>Even with the mask in place, he can hear the faintest gasp. The sound burns down his spine and lights his entire body on fire, the teasing almost nowhere near a reward of the hitch of breath.</p><p> </p><p>It's enough to get the man to grasp his cock, stroking it at a leisurely pace.</p><p> </p><p>Zsasz arches his back, lifting his hips into the feeling, sighing delightfully. It's rare it's ever the other's bare hand working him, and he indulges heavily.</p><p> </p><p>When he starts getting noisier, his base is clutched tight, staving off any chance of a climax.</p><p> </p><p>"Prepare yourself." There's an unspoken second command of 'make a show of it,' but they both know it as he's tossed a bottle of lube.</p><p> </p><p>Victor wastes no time. He grabs the bottle, coating two fingers before being sure to recap it with his palm and set it aside. That same palm runs down his body, eyes flickering up at the other with a small smirk. He rolls onto his side, hand rubbing a few circles around a cheek. Once he's being watched, he teases himself, swirling around the outer ring with both fingers, getting the area nice and slick.</p><p> </p><p>As he slowly pushes in his index finger to the first digit, he feels Black Mask adjust above, beginning to strip.</p><p> </p><p>They watch each other, each mesmerizing in their own way.</p><p> </p><p>Zsasz eases the finger in, a sound leaving him once it's all the way in. He takes it nice and easy, slowly extracting it, then pressing back in. He's sure to crane his head with a small moan as he starts to pick up a pace, reduced to panting. The second is pushed in on his next pass, and he starts fucking himself to a faster rhythm, until he's taking both in all the way, then starts curling around for—</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Fff </em>uck."</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, by the time he's ready, the other's done stripping, and apparently is just as ready.</p><p> </p><p>"Out."</p><p> </p><p>He takes his time, deliberately slow to follow orders, then settling into the position that followed the command. He grabs the bottle of lube again, squeezing a generous amount into his palm, and this time chucks it somewhere up on the bed. The sheets would already need to be cleaned, and he couldn't care less at this point.</p><p> </p><p>It's a shared sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>Victor works the almost viscous lubricant over Black Masks's erection, relishing in the muted noises he earns. His thumb circles the tip after each pump, and soon his wrist is grabbed, it his signal to stop.</p><p> </p><p>"Over, on your hands and knees."</p><p> </p><p>He complies when he's let go, sure to give a nice show of his ass while doing so.</p><p> </p><p>Black Mask rights himself with one hand, the other enjoying a handful of that same ass. The godfather doesn't bother with teasing, opting to push in the tip, receiving a hissed over groan. He smirks, then thrusts in further, in enough to not have to guide himself anymore. The hand retreats to hold the other spread for him, shoving himself in the rest of the way.</p><p> </p><p>Zsasz keens, falling down onto his elbows. His eyes close almost dreamily, there something about being so full already. Yeah, it stung a little, but what good things came without pain?</p><p> </p><p>The crime lord pulls out almost completely, it a slow pull, only to push back in one single, fluid movement. They both make noise at this, and he repeats the process, speeding up with every thrust.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, they fall into a rhythm, Zsasz pressing back into it, meeting each pass, skin slapping at the urgency they work at, and it's clear they've both needed this.</p><p> </p><p>And then, Black Mask leans forward with one thrust, shoving Zsasz's face into the bedding.</p><p> </p><p>The henchman cries out and collapses into the new position, keeps his ass held high and stops moving; now he was simply for use.</p><p> </p><p>One hand occupied, the other gives a nice, loud smack to an ass cheek, then holds tight. He pounds into Victor, aiming right for that delightful little spot that would make his underling sing for him.</p><p> </p><p>And <em>oh</em>, when he hits it, the sound is beautiful, even though muffled.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't relent, there no real set rhythm to his thrusts now, slamming in as deep as he can go, sure to hit the sweet spot with every buck of his hips. He uses the other's body until he can feel it start to clench around him. He hisses out a small sound, the added sensation drawing him just as close.</p><p> </p><p>"Come."</p><p> </p><p>Victor moans long and deep, the order immediately followed.</p><p> </p><p>Black Mask keeps his haphazard pattern up, working through the feeling of the other squeezing him within, and with one final shove, he, too, comes undone. After a small pause to assure he fills Zsasz nice and deep, he gives a couple more weak thrusts ride out his orgasm, before he collapses atop the other with a pleased sigh. He pets through short silver hairs fondly before it slides off to rest on the bed, freeing Victor from being smothered in bedding.</p><p> </p><p>For a blissful moment, enjoying the high, only pants for air are shared between them.</p><p> </p><p>"I want that Anetta Mallardi bitch found and gutted," Roman finally cuts in, barely collected.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, boss."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all right, let's list the prompts from the top ! ! to start us off, a member of the zsaszmask discord server wanted to see zsasz's first reaction to roman in the mask. second, Psykup wanted some zsasz in lingerie ;3 third was a fill of lancecplhomo on twitter's art of zsasz making out with roman in the mask. coming in fourth, from Dinuguan was simply zsasz getting fucked by roman in the mask. and our final comes from our good friend marienantoinette of reducing zsasz to an absolute mess at roman's mercy, topping him and feeding his big ol' ego ! !</p><p>WOOOO, was it fun fitting all of this into one piece and making it flow and not feel too clunky. :") a nice little challenge that i feel ended up working out pretty nicely~ what did you all think?</p><p>i'm working on spacing out updates to the series so they come at a semi-regular pace while i juggle work and my personal life ! ! i have another post drafted ( just needs proofread ), and outlined some details for another piece to follow it . . . so there there WILL be more, just not as often as before :"( i'm always open for more requests to add to my prompt list, as i love all of your guys ideas ! ! it's been a blast working on this series, and i'm honestly humbled with the overwhelming response to it ! ! y'all make this possible, and again, i wanna thank everyone &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>support more frequent updates and prompt fills ! !: https://ko-fi.com/sapiencylost ( SAFE FOR WORK MSGS ONLY PLEASE, THANK U &lt;3 )<br/>and as always, PLEASE come talk to me about these two on twitter ( DMs open ) ! !: https://twitter.com/pseudobulbarism</p><p>also, if you noticed, i mentioned a discord server: that's right, our little twitter groupchat upgraded into a discord server ! ! unfortunately, we're currently at full capacity for now ! ! when we're open for more members, i'll be sure to let everyone know. :") thanks for understanding &lt;3</p><p>ONE MORE THING BEFORE I GO, i made a fanmix for all of the songs used as titles / summaries for the series: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Bk0H1f1litQ8Zo8YHEqUG?si=j-mABDiRTl-tQgX_QiM8_g<br/>and then here's a fanmix of songs i generally associate with the ship: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6AOQbgZR063yACUSuTrNPf?si=xpCIsNXgSKW92PuYrBDMzw</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>